Gin's Future
by CoolKid94
Summary: When Gin tries out a new piece of 'raise the dead' equipment, he realizes that Shinichi never died, and has been working with Sherry. Now with Gin and Vodka on their tail, what are Conan and Haibara to do? Eventually becomes final conflict.
1. Gin the Guinea Pig

Welcome to my newest story. It's obviously a BO story, and will eventually migrate into the final conflict. This fic will be shorter than some of my other stories I've been writing, and will likely be around five chapters, rather than 10-15.

Disclaimer: If I owned DC, then Gin would probably not be as mean, since I dislike violence.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

If there was one thing Gin knew, it was that he never remembered the faces of those he killed. He could try, but if they were just another nobody, then he couldn't care less. Akai Shuichi was _not_ a nobody, so he remembered him, even though he didn't technically kill him himself.

Gin had been given a new assignment. Anokata had told him and Vodka to go and be the guinea pigs in a new experiment, and Gin was not happy. He wondered why _he_ had to do it and not somebody from who knows where that nobody would care less about.

Gin and Vodka slowly walked down the hallway in one of the Organization's science labs. They were heading towards a particular one at the end of the hallway. The project inside had been hidden from everyone, so no one knew what it was exactly except the scientist in charge and Anokata.

Gin went down the hallway and threw open the door. The scientist quickly looked up from where he'd been poring over some figures and said, "Well, you're here, just like _that person_ said you would."

"And what exactly are we doing here?" asked Gin, his tone clearly indicating he'd love to be anywhere else.

"You're just going to test my new invention. It's a time machine, or it's supposed to be."

"How safe is it?" asked Vodka suddenly. He didn't want to be there any more than Gin did.

"I've tested it on a number of small items, animals, you name it. This is the first human test, and it should work smoothly."

Gin stepped onto the pad, indicating to the scientist to get it over as soon as possible.

The scientist asked, "Uh, when would you like to go?"

Gin just shrugged and said, "How about five years in the future?"

The scientist shrugged and said, "Fine by me. Take this, though." He gave something to Gin, who turned it over in his fingers, as if expecting it to go off like a bomb. "It's a transmitter. It gives off a special wave that can only be detected by my machines, and can be detected throughout time and space. It'll let me keep an eye on you, and will ensure you can come back."

Gin pocketed the transmitter. "It's on all the time?"

"Yes. However, I won't bring you back until you push the button on it. You can explore the future all you like, and when you want to come back, press the button, and I'll bring you back."

"Fine," said Gin, "Let's just get this over with. Vodka, keep an eye on him."

Vodka immediately glared at the scientist, who looked somewhat nervous. Then the scientist went to the machine and said, "This should be completely painless, but brace yourself anyways." He threw a switch on the wall.

A bright light suddenly surrounded Gin, and he was forced to squint. Then all sound died, and everything was gone.

* * *

><p>Next chapter, Gin finds out some startling info about Shinichi and Sherry! Wait for it!<p>

This is my first BO story, so it probably isn't very good. However, constructive criticism is always accepted, as well as tips, so please review and give them!


	2. Gin's Discovery

This chapter tells about what Gin found upon arrival, and his conclusions. For those who dislike the whole 'time travel' concept, Gin goes back to the present at the end of this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Gin was bracing himself internally for pain, but nothing came. Suddenly sound slowly came back, and the bright light dimmed. Gin then found himself in the same room he'd been in, but it looked very different. The time travel machinery had been completely destroyed, and the door had been forced open from the outside. Sensing something was wrong, Gin went outside.

As he came up the stairs from the basement, he came up into the blazing sunlight, and he had to squint again. He realized then that the building had been completely destroyed. Gin went out onto the sidewalk, ignoring everyone's stares at him, and glaring at anyone who annoyed him too much.

Gin stole a newspaper from a stand and looked at the date. 'Exactly five years, two weeks in the future,' he thought to himself, 'maybe that crackpot was onto something after all.' He was about to toss the paper when he noticed a peculiar article. The headline read: _BLACK ORGANIZATION MEMBER KNOWN AS GIN CAPTURED BY AMERICAN FBI_.

Gin quickly scanned the article. It was a description of how the headquarters of the Organization had been found, toppled, and most of the high members had been locked in jail for the rest of their lives a few years before. It said that a few members, known only as Gin, Vermouth, and a man known only as Anokata had evaded capture and it told of how Gin had only just been captured by the FBI. The other two were still at large.

Gin pocketed the newspaper, and decided to do a little more research. He went back into the abandoned lab, and looked for something that the FBI raid (he assumed that that's what it had been) had missed.

In the rubble on the first floor, he found a safe embedded into the floor. It had been trapped under a column, and so at the time of the raid they couldn't have found it. Now, though, the column had cracked enough that it had broken apart, and Gin had seen the safe. He quickly cleared the rubble around it and pried it open with a nearby crowbar.

Inside were science notes, which were of no interest to him, and a laptop. Gin booted up the laptop, and started going through the info inside. The science notes he ignored, and he instead went through the history of what had happened in the last five years.

Apparently, the FBI had decided to cripple the Organization by shutting down its labs, before trying for the Headquarters. Many had fallen, and info gained from them led to the arrest of many members. Vodka, Chianti, and Korn had been arrested, as well as Bourbon, whose cover had been blown during his search for Sherry.

Gin took a look at Sherry's file. It showed her picture as well as gave some info, though it obviously was out of date.

_Codename: Sherry_

_Real Name: Miyano Shiho_

_Known alias: Haibara Ai_

_Age: 20_

_Current Location: Tokyo, Japan_

_Occupation: Traitor – must be silenced_

_Last seen helping FBI raid on Touto Pharmaceuticals, an undercover lab. Accompanied by police detective Kudo Shinichi, who had been assumed deceased._

Gin saw all this and looked through the file on Kudo Shinichi.

_Name: Kudo Shinichi_

_Known alias: Edogawa Conan_

_Age: 19_

_Current Location: Tokyo, Japan_

_Occupation: Police Detective_

_First dealing with Organization was when he was 'killed' by Gin with experimental APTX-4869 poison created by Sherry. Made reappearance two years later during lab raids._

All the entries hadn't been updated in three years, and Gin assumed that was when the raid had happened, and the computer hadn't been updated since that time. The fall of HQ had likely occurred a short time later. Gin refreshed the page on Kudo Shinichi and synchronized it with the last known entry in the Organization's main database.

_Name: Kudo Shinichi_

_Known alias: Edogawa Conan_

_Age: 20_

_Current Location: Tokyo, Japan_

_Occupation: Police Detective_

_First dealing with Organization was when he was 'killed' by Gin with experimental APTX-4869 poison created by Sherry. Made reappearance two years later during lab raids. Took an active part in destruction of Organization. Must be silenced in the future. Known as 'New Silver Bullet' after death of Rye, coined by Vermouth._

Gin saw the 'must be silenced in the future' and thought, 'or in the past'. He grinned evilly to himself, and stowed away the laptop in his coat, too. He then pushed the button on the transmitter, and returned to the past.

* * *

><p>Uh oh, Conan and Haibara are in hot water now! Next up, Gin tells Anokata, and starts tracking them down. Will he succeed in killing Sherry once and for all?<p>

Note: Due to circumstances beyond my control (high school), this fic may not be updated as often as all my others. Just a warning. So please don't complain about it, as I can't do anything about it, as I'm not the school Superintendant or Barack Obama. So please bear with me!


	3. Gin Finds Sherry

Now for Gin to track down Sherry! Gin may be a little OOC, but it's justified, so don't bug me about it if you think he _is_.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Gin arrived at the exact time he'd departed, and so everything looked exactly the same.

"Aniki!" said Vodka, walking over to him, "How'd it go?"

Gin just grinned malevolently and said, "Perfect. I found new information about Sherry."

Gin showed Vodka the newspaper, and Vodka's eyes widened behind his shades. "We…we will be destroyed in two years? We need to show this to Anokata immediately!"

"Yes, let's do that." Gin strode out, accompanied by Vodka, heading for his Porsche 356A.

* * *

><p>Edogawa Conan woke up suddenly with a sense of foreboding. His detective senses told him something bad was going to happen. It was 6 in the morning, so it was too early to do anything, but too late to go back to sleep. Conan just lay awake, thinking. He had had a horrible nightmare, and it involved Gin. He'd dreamed that Gin had discovered his existence and killed everyone around him, with the use of a time machine. He'd been killed because Gin kept coming back for more, escaping into another time, completely recuperating, and coming back at the time he left, completely refreshed, and Conan hadn't stood a chance.<p>

Conan knew it was only a dream, but what if it was a premonition, instead? As soon as the sun came up, Conan called Ai and told her about it.

"Would They need anything to do with a time machine?"

"Certainly a possibility. They could roam freely throughout time and remake the world in their image, the image of the crows. They could keep people from dying, and kill people off to change world history. They'd have complete control over everything and everyone. It would probably appeal to them, and would be an effective method of raising the dead by preventing their deaths."

"Is a time machine plausible, even for Them?"

"Probably not. I worked in research for them, and I never even heard of such a project, so either it's really top secret or it doesn't exist."

"Hmm," thought Conan. He hung up and got ready for school. He turned on the TV and listened to the news while he was waiting for Ran to get up and make breakfast. Nothing really caught his eye, and so he just turned it off and pulled out a book, ready for another day at school.

* * *

><p>Anokata was listening to Gin's tale. He listened to Gin's description of the future, and was reading the newspaper article with great interest. He looked through the files in the laptop. Then he said, "Gin, you've done well. This information tells us we will be destroyed if events continue to play out like we've been letting them. Therefore, we must use this info to ensure we aren't destroyed. Go find Sherry. Look for her under her real name, and under this alias, Haibara Ai. Silence her. Use any information from Bourbon to do so. Also, Vermouth tried to find her in the past, and she might have info. This Kudo Shinichi will be dealt with later."<p>

"Of course," said Gin. He turned around and left. Firstly, he tracked down Bourbon and had him tell him all he knew about Sherry, which wasn't much. Gin had no intentions of going to Vermouth, since she'd never give him a straight answer. Gin tracked down Vodka, told him what had occurred, and sent him off to look for Sherry in Haido, where she'd last been seen, while Gin looked in Beika, where the FBI had set up the raid in front of the Mouri Detective Agency.

Firstly he went to the Detective Agency. It was as good a place to start as any. He parked his Porsche in an alleyway across the street and kept an eye on the place. It was early morning, and there was hardly anyone around. Gin lit a cigarette and watched the stairway across the street. Soon enough, a young boy and a teenage girl came out. The boy he knew from when Akai scarred his cheek, and he assumed the girl was Mouri's daughter. They both had their school stuff, and he assumed that's where they were going.

Gin listened to their conversation through the bugs he'd planted when he'd first arrived.

"Are you OK, Conan-kun? You seem jumpy."

"I'm fine, Ran-neechan!" Conan lied, his act fooling her completely. His dream the night before had spooked him more than he wanted anyone to know, and he was very wary at the moment.

"You remind me of Shinichi, you know. You remind me of him a lot. _He_ never tells me when something's wrong, either."

Their conversation was casual, but Gin picked up on the little boy's paranoia, and the fact that the girl had started talking about this 'Shinichi' in the present tense. If it was indeed Kudo Shinichi, then maybe he _didn't_ die. Then Gin remembered the alias: Edogawa Conan. The boy was named Conan, a name that was very uncommon in Japan.

Maybe Kudo Shinichi was alive in the body of this child. He remembered the coin locker incident. He'd given up on searching because no adult could hide in one of the coin lockers, but a kid could've, and if it was a kid with the mind of an adult, he could operate practically undetected, since he wouldn't have given him the time of day.

Gin disguised himself and got out of his car and followed them. He wasn't wearing his usual black trench coat. Instead, he used his long silver hair to disguise himself as an old man. He followed them for a few blocks, but kept his distance. The two of them met up with three other kids, and the two separated. The boy, Conan, went on his way with the other kids, and it was obvious to Gin that _they_ weren't a threat. They were obviously real kids, while Conan was obviously not, judging by his overly mature behavior. Gin's speculation about his identity increased, but he still wanted proof, and he needed to find Sherry, so he let them live for the time being.

The four arrived at an elementary school and went inside. Gin stayed outside the gate, and lit another cigarette. Then he had a sense of déjà vu. Approaching the school from the other way was Sherry, as she'd looked ten years before.

Gin rubbed his eyes in shock, and looked again. It was her all right. She looked like a child version of the Sherry he'd known, and she carried herself differently from the average child.

Sherry hadn't noticed him, but she suddenly started looking around like she expected a trap or something. Gin watched her out of the corner of his eye. He switched hands, too, and was now smoking with his right hand, something he _never_ did. Sherry approached the gates, and was looking increasingly fearful. She kept glancing around, like the end of the world was coming or something.

She was paying so much attention to glancing around that she didn't notice the uneven sidewalk ahead, and she tripped over it. She started picking herself up, and Gin saw his chance. He knew he couldn't kill or kidnap her in full view of a ton of kids, as they'd call the teachers, they'd call the cops, and he'd never get away since he was on foot. He decided to fully confirm she was Sherry, and not an exact look-alike or something.

Sherry was picking herself up, and after discarding his cigarette, he walked up and offered her a hand up.

"Are you OK, little girl?" he asked, pretending to be a kindly old man, though internally, his senses were telling him 'KILL THE TRAITOR!'

Sherry looked up at him, fearfully, and said, "I'm…I'm fine, thank you."

Gin stood up and said, pretending to be kind, "You really shouldn't be so nervous, you know. It's not fitting for a small girl like you, to have so many problems so early in life." He started to turn away and said, "Well, have a fun day at school. And if you have any more problems, be sure to call on Uncle Gin, eh, Sherry?" Gin leaned back on the wall again, and lit another cigarette, this time with his left hand. He turned around, but Sherry had already disappeared, and since she wasn't on the street, she was in the school. Perfect. He called Vodka and told him to come to Teitan Elementary as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Now what? Gin and Vodka have surrounded the school! How will they escape?<p> 


	4. Escape and Investigation

Now for Gin to catch them! But they might get away... Read on to find out!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Conan was just settling down in class when he felt himself being pulled roughly away into a corner. He whirled around to see Ai, looking downright _scared_.

"What's wrong, Haibara?"

"Gin." Conan knew immediately what this was about. Gin was just about the only thing that could scare her so much.

"Where?" asked Conan, worried.

"Right outside the front gate. He's in disguise."

"How do you know it's him?"

Ai sighed, and told him her POV of the whole incident.

"Gin helped you?" asked Conan incredulously, "and he let you go? Why? Why's he here anyway? How'd he find us?" Conan started panicking, and this time Ai had to calm _him_ down.

"I don't know anything, Kudo-kun. Gin's right outside the gate in disguise, and I know it's him because he identified himself. He's alone, and the playground was full of kids, so that's probably why he didn't do anything. Plus, I never spotted his car, so he probably walked, and couldn't really make a clean getaway."

"It won't take long for him to call for backup," said Conan. We've got to sneak out NOW." He went to his desk and repacked his stuff. They ran out, and Conan said, "If anyone asks, you're not feeling well, and I'm taking you home."

They ran out the back towards the back gate. Conan glanced around, and didn't see anybody. "Sense anybody?" he asked Ai, who shook her head negatively. Then ran to an alley across the street and ran all the way to Beika Park, where they hid in some bushes.

"What now?" asked Ai fearfully.

* * *

><p>Vodka soon arrived, and Gin sent him to cover the rear entrance. Gin went back to the Detective Agency, got his car, and parked in front of the school. It took about 10 minutes, and he figured they were still inside. Plus, he planted a video feed across the street, and fast-forwarding though the footage, he saw that nobody had left.<p>

Gin waited across the street all day, but Sherry never came out. When all the kids came out later, Sherry _still _hadn't come out, and Gin called Vodka and told him to check the school with him after everyone had left. A quick check turned up nothing. They met up in the library and Gin pulled out his laptop and started researching.

"It looks as though Sherry isn't here," said Vodka, but received no reply. Gin was working on his laptop. "What are doing, aniki?"

"Looking for records of Sherry. She was obviously here, in plain sight, but the Organization's never been able to find her, and her disguise isn't that good. Even Vermouth couldn't find her," Gin replied. He was hacking into various records, and copying Sherry's information. First was the school's. He got her address from their records. Then he hacked into police records to see what _they_ knew, since Sherry and her friends were known as the Detective Boys, and had helped the police a number of times, and so were well known to them.

"Well, well, well," said Gin smugly, after looking through some police records. "It appears Vermouth has some explaining to do."

"What do you mean?" asked Vodka curiously.

"That night awhile ago when Vermouth organized that off-season Halloween Party, she was heavily injured. She never told any of us what she'd been doing, but I know now. According to police files, an unknown person kidnapped Sherry and Kudo Shinichi. There was a big fight between the kidnapper and an FBI agent who was 'on vacation'. The kidnapper escaped later on with Kudo, and Kudo was found in an abandoned car in the woods later. The kidnapper fled."

Gin continued, "This kidnapping was on the same night as that party, and the FBI was involved. It was obviously a cover-up, and the only thing the FBI would want to cover up is _our_ business."

"How do you know Sherry was involved?"

"Sherry has an alias, Haibara Ai, and it's mentioned in the files. The Kudo kid also has an alias, and it's mentioned, too."

"I thought we killed Kudo, though."

"Obviously not," said Gin darkly, "He survived the experimental poison, and Sherry did too. That's why we're here. They're little kids now."

"But she was an adult that time at the hotel!" said Vodka.

"She obviously found some kind of temporary antidote, and she just happened to have turned back when she got shot by us. The guy with her was probably Kudo."

"So what do we do now?"

Gin grinned, "What do you think? We hunt them down."

* * *

><p>Next up is the final chapter! It'll probably have the final confrontation, too, so if you like that kind of thing, look forward to it; I'll probably upload it this weekend sometime.<p>

Also, when I first started this story, I had no idea it would be as popular as it's become. Thanks for the support!


	5. Final Confrontation

Final chapter! Includes major time skip in the middle, so don't get confused. Anyways, enjoy, and many thanks for all the positive comments!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Conan had just relayed his plan to Ai, and she was looking at him like he was crazy.

"You're mad! You want to do _that_? It's guaranteed to be a suicide mission!"

"We have no choice. Somehow, Gin found us out, and we have to find out how, as well as how many people he's told. We have to sneak into their Headquarters somehow."

"You can't! You'll be killed!"

"I won't be doing it alone, you know! I'm calling Jodie-sensei, too. You know where their base is, right?"

Ai looked reluctant, and Conan said gently, "Haibara, the sooner we take them down, the sooner we can _all_ live peaceful lives. Will you help?"

Ai made up her mind and said, "Fine. The main headquarters is in Tottori. Call the FBI and have them raid it, and we'll all be that much happier for it."

Conan said, "Thanks, Haibara," in an encouraging tone, and then he called Jodie.

After telling Jodie what he needed to tell her, he called Agasa-hakase and told him to vacate his house immediately, and did the same to all his other friends, disguising his voice as Shinichi's. After they all had told him they would go into hiding, Conan and Ai went to meet up with the FBI to plan the raid.

* * *

><p>The Organization never found Conan and Ai, and two weeks later, the FBI's raid began. Ai and Conan had taken a temporary antidote apiece, and had gone along to get the info. It was a very hard raid, and many people on both sides died. Finally, Shiho and Shinichi broke off from everyone and headed towards the central computer room. They only wanted some info regarding who'd found them out, and how, but they were in for a surprise. Gin, Vermouth, and Vodka were waiting inside, but the Boss wasn't, unfortunately.<p>

"Well, well, it's good to see you again, Sherry," said Gin calmly. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. "I have to say, though, you looked cuter as a little girl."

Shiho spat, "I don't have time for this, Gin! Surrender now and you might get off a little easier. How'd you find out about us, anyways?"

"I found out through research. And a trip to the future. That's why we're here now, to prevent _that_ future from taking place. Without you two, the Organization will continue to thrive!" Gin let out a loud cackle, fully enjoying watching the look on the two teenager's faces.

Shiho raised her gun to him and said, "Last chance, Gin. Surrender now."

"You actually expect us to just surrender? With a two-person army?" Gin chortled. "As you can see, there's three of us and only two of you, so prepare…"

"Actually," said Shiho smugly, "It's 3 on 1." Gin heard a thump from behind him, and he saw Vodka sprawl on the floor beside him, knocked out cold. Vermouth slowly walked out from where she'd been standing behind Gin and faced him alongside the other two.

"You're a traitor, too!" snarled Gin fiercely.

"You never noticed?" Vermouth said teasingly. "Actually, I'm not. I'm just repaying a debt." She looked meaningfully at Shinichi, and it wasn't lost on Gin.

Gin snarled like a wild animal, and said, "Well, this is _my_ repayment for your betrayal!" He aimed his gun and fired a shot.

The shot would've hit its target, if the target had not been shoved out of the way at the last second by someone. Or rather _two_ someones.

Gin smirked when he saw Shinichi pinned to the ground by both Vermouth and Sherry. They'd both tried to protect him. Gin aimed the gun at Vermouth and said, "It appears that the highest ranking is the first to go…" he slowly started pulling the trigger, but was cut off by a sudden wooziness.

He looked at him arm and saw a needle sticking out, and had a flashback of when he'd cornered Sherry at the Haido City Hotel. The same thing had happened to him then. He looked around and saw Shinichi aiming a strange watch device at him. However, the glass surface was flipped up, and had crosshairs, and Gin's face contorted with rage. He shot the needle out of his arm, but there was a sudden sharp pain on his head, and Gin was knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>The Organization fell that day. The Boss escaped, but was captured later after a bloody fight, and all the labs across Japan were raided and destroyed. Vermouth was put in jail for all the crimes she'd committed, and she just smiled when they asked why'd she's suddenly helped at the end and said 'A secret makes a woman, woman'.<p>

Conan and Ai were given a hero's welcome, and eventually the antidote was created for real and they returned to themselves. Shinichi returned to Ran, but Ai had decided to stay a child, in order to live a _real_ childhood, one with peace and tranquility.

The future Gin had seen never came to pass, as the Organization had been toppled sooner than it had been in his future, and the future Gin wanted never came to pass either. The FBI got ahold of Gin's newspaper and the headline now read _FIVE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF DEFEAT OF BLACK ORGANIZATION: VERMOUTH PARDONED_, and everyone knew that all was well.

* * *

><p>(AN): I know the ending is kind of lame (in my opinion), but I didn't really have much to say. I never named the Boss or Bourbon in this fic because I have no clue who their real identities are, and if I _did_ name them, I don't want to be contradicted by the manga later on.

For anyone who noticed, the newspaper headline changed! Gin's going to the future ultimately ended the reign of the Organization two years early! HA HA! Anyways, I hope you all appreciated this story, and I hope to write more in the future about the BO, though not in Gin's POV anymore. Be sure to check them out whenever I post them! Thanks!

-CoolKid94


End file.
